kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Okami Senshi - (JetThehawk4260)
Okami Senshi is a bounty hunter of Kritana. While he's not as known as Denton, he's still a famous one. Background Okami was born into the royal family of a small country. It is unknown what country he hails from, however. He was the youngest son, and was treated with great respect, like all princes. Though there came a time when the king started to be cruel to his people. His actions were ruthless, and nearly all the people hated him. He became a tyrant, not a king. A rebellion rose from the chaos, a large group of families with all of their resources pooled to overthrow the king. Okami saw that his father was evil, and so he escaped and joined the rebellion. Over the years, both sides weakened. Though a miracle occured... A man with white hair, wielding a sword and axe stumbled across the country. This man helped with the rebellion, and soon they overthrew the kingdom. After a new order was established, the man mysteriously disappeared into the wilderness, traveling alone. Okami was inspired by the man to go around and help people. And so he traveled around the world, until he finally settled in Kritana and became a bounty hunter. Abilities Okami's abilities were mainly sword based, and although he was an intermediate at elemental magic, he focused his magic to his sword. Elemental Magic Okami excelled in elemental magic. His teachers were the best in his country, and he was a very fast learner. His whole life, he trained in elemental magic, though rarely used it by itself. Instead, he combined it with his swords, or for mobility. Sword Mastery Okami's main weapon is a one-and a half grip sword. It's slightly curved, and had many enchantments on it. He was far better than his brothers in swordplay, and could even best most of the most skilled warriors in the land. Because of this, he decided to even incorporate his magic into his swordplay, resulting in elemental sword attacks. One example would be to lunge at an enemy, and when the sword made contact with something, water would splash from that spot, enough to slightly push a full grown man. This was Okami's main way of attacking. He even used his sword's scabbard as a weapon, wielding it in his left hand to block. Enchanting He is skilled at enchanting, though he didn't use it often. When he needed to, he would refresh the Enchantments on his sword, and sometimes add new ones. He hasn't mastered the art, though he isn't a beginner, either. Appearance He had long, wavy dark purple hair and eyes. His clothes had a small tint of purple, but mostly black, with white patterns. The shirt he wore was open down the chest, his sleeves rolled up. The pants he wore were tight, yet allowed for easy movement. They matched his shirt. He wore light brown boots. He sometimes wears a purple hat similar to a straw hat. Personality Okami is an upbeat person, usually looking at the positive side of things. He is like a bird, in the sense that he's a free man. Though he can be stern and serious when needed. During the rebellion, he displayed a sense of power and seriousness. After the ordeal was over, he started to look up to that mysterious man who saved his country, and so he traveled around the world, helping people in need, until he finally settled in Kritana. Trivia *Okami is based off of a character from Tales of Vesperia. *His Theme : Category:Male Characters Category:Characters